


Old Dogs

by alexcat



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean feeds the dog and ponders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> July Drabble Challenge

Viggo watched Sean pet the old dog. He wagged his tail, still thrilled after all these years. 

“Remember when he found us on the beach in New Zealand?” Sean smiled, remembering. “He was just a pup.” 

“Such a long time ago…” Viggo whispered. 

They’d been walking and this little cocker spaniel had followed them for miles. They’d taken pity on him and fed him some of their sandwiches when they stopped to eat. He’d been with them ever since. 

“Do we look as old as he does?” Sean asked. 

Viggo laughed and hugged him. “Yep, Every bit and then some.”


End file.
